1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus, a method, and a program for processing an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a stereoscopic image is displayed on a display screen based on a right eye image signal and a left eye image signal, crosstalk may occur. Crosstalk refers to a phenomenon by which an image defined by a right eye image signal leaks into an image defined by a left eye image signal or vise versa. Once crosstalk occurs, the leaked image becomes noise. Accordingly, it is important to prevent crosstalk in order to achieve high image quality.
Many attempts to reduce crosstalk have been made. In one case, crosstalk may be reduced by correcting image signals constituting a stereoscopic image.
For example, a method for reducing crosstalk in the related art corrects one image signal (e.g., a right eye image signal) and the other image signal (e.g., a left eye image signal), which constitute a stereoscopic image, using Equations 1 and 2. In Equations 1 and 2, the one image signal is denoted by “Rin”, the one image signal after correction is denoted by “Rout”, the other image signal is denoted by “Lin”, and the other image signal after correction is denoted by “Lout”. Also, in Equations 1 and 2, a correction coefficient for correcting crosstalk is denoted by “a”.Rout=(Rin−Lin×α)/(1−α)2  [Equation 1]Lout=(Lin−Rin×α)/(1−α)2  [Equation 2]
The method of the related art corrects each of the image signals constituting the stereoscopic image by using the correction coefficient “α” for correcting crosstalk based on measurements such as a one eye optical measurement, one eye-based pattern evaluation, or two eyes-based pattern evaluation. Accordingly, an apparatus for processing an image using the method of the related art can reduce crosstalk to some degree by correcting the image signals using Equations 1 and 2.
However, the method of the related art considers only an image signal that is the remaining one when a signal is corrected, for example, the other image signal Lin when the one image signal Rin is corrected (Equation 1) or the one image signal Rin when the other image signal Lin is corrected (Equation 2). In detail, the method of the related art corrects an image signal by using “Lin×α” (Equation 1) or “Rin×α” (Equation 2) irrespective of which image is defined by the image signal. The method of the related art for processing an image performs the same correction even when image signals representing different stereoscopic images are input, for example, when an image signal representing a stereoscopic image displaying a bright full moon at night is input and an image signal representing a stereoscopic image displaying a bright full moon at day is input. Accordingly, crosstalk still occurs when the related art is used. Accordingly, there is a demand to improve the image quality of a displayed stereoscopic image.